


Thaw The Heart

by Fantasywriter



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Boys In Love, Falling In Love, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Noctis Lucis Caelum - Freeform, Prompto Argentum Needs a Hug, Soulmates, Touching, Vampire Bites, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-22 02:02:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30031353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasywriter/pseuds/Fantasywriter
Summary: “I’m not scared of you.” Prompto breathed heavily.“You should be...then why is it I can hear your heart beating so loudly?” Noctis asked, stepping closer to the blonde.“I-I it’s not that, you just make me nervous...b-because you’re so...handsome...” Prompto blushed, making his freckles sparkle like star dust.“Handsome?” Noctis titled his head slightly, he licked his fangs.“You do know you smell so good.” Noctis inhaled, Prompto’s scent.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

Prompto was new to Insomnia high. It was his senior year, his adoptive parents had to move locations from Niflheim.

Nothing new, except this was new, an entirely new location from his old city.  
Prompto was anxious about fitting in, he at least would like to make one friend, a fresh new start. He had always been an outcast. 

Prompto hurried up the stairs into the entrance, he walked through the halls through the crowd of students. He glanced up nervously. It looked like his old school, except here they wore uniforms. 

By lunch time, Prompto sat alone outside the areas were students could hang out. He watched the birds chirp feeding them his bread crumbs of his sandwich. At least most people were nice to him here, yet he hadn’t made a friend yet. 

It was time to head to the next class, when Prompto stood up tripping over a large rock that was under the picnic table. The blonde definitely was clumsy. He did catch himself before going right on his face.

“You need to be more careful.” A husky voice spoke standing over Prompto.  
All Prompto could see was a hand held out to help pull Prompto up. He grabbed it, the guy pulled him up quickly. He was very strong. Prompto embarrassedly looked at the raven hair guy. He looked back at Prompto with his sapphire eyes, with a uncomfortable look acoss his face. He was extremely handsome. The way his raven hair shag, his facial features, the beauty mark close to his mouth. Prompto felt like he was floating.

“T-Thanks....” Prompto spoke in a low voice.

“No problem, you’re the new kid huh?” 

“Mmhm! Not such a good impression falling on my face.” Prompto chuckled, blushing heavily.

“Nah, just try not let it happen again. So your Prompto right?” The raven hair guy, stared at him Prompto with his facial expression staying the same. 

“Yep in the flesh and you are...?” Prompto thought he looked familiar. Except he looked more pale in person. 

“Noctis...just call me Noct...” 

“Whoa! You’re Prince Noctis! I knew I saw you somewhere dude! This is hype!” Prompto lit up with excitement.

“Yeah yeah.” Noctis waved Prompto off.

“Just call me Noct, no highness shit.” Noctis added.

“Ohh! Got it!” Prompto adjust his book bag strap on his shoulder. Noctis felt a radiant of energy from Prompto. He felt more alive then he had ever. It was odd how he felt the need to know Prompto. The bell rang for the next class. 

“See you around.” Noctis said, giving a wave and disappearing quickly. 

Prompto was in the middle of giving him a wave, realizing Noct was already gone.

“Huh that was odd....” Prompto said to himself. 

~*~*~

Couple days had passed by Prompto didn’t see Noctis at school, he figured maybe he was out for royal business or maybe sick. He wanted to see him again though. He sighed to himself on his way home from the bus stop. Prompto did his normal routines fix himself a frozen tv dinner, worked on his homework and then watch tv alone. His adoptive parents were always gone. 

Prompto decided to take a walk out toward the park. He got carried away taking pictures of the scenery of the sun setting. He didn’t realize it was getting dark til too late. Everyone had left the park already. Prompto put his camera way and began walking home when Noctis appeared in front of him from the sky? A tree? The way he moved it was so fast almost left the blonde’s head spinning.

“You shouldn’t be out here alone.” Noctis huffed. 

“Noct where have you been?!” Prompto jumped from the sight. 

“Around.” Noctis said coldly, staring at the blonde in awe. 

“How did you do that?!” Prompto asked.

“Do what?” Noctis shrugged, shoving his hands in his pants pockets. 

“From the tree? What are you? Dude do you like have super powers or something?” Prompto chuckled nervously.

“You’d be surprised if I told you.” Noctis gave Prompto a sly smirk.

“Try me, I mean I heard you all use magic and stuff, but that was epic!” Prompto bounced a little with excitement.

Noctis laughed more with a smile, which took Prompto’s breath away. This was the most Noctis had smiled in a long time.

“Well...can you keep a secret?” Noctis whispered. 

“Uh huh! Anything for my new pal!” Prompto smiled brightly, he was a sunshine to Noctis. 

“I’m a vampire....” Noctis said flatly. 

Prompto’s smile faded with a laugh, blowing raspberries with his lips.

“Dude cut it out! You’re kidding!” 

“No I’m serious, I trust you won’t tell. If you do I’ll just have to rip your heart out.” Noctis smirked. 

Prompto’s eyes widen, yet he felt frozen if he wanted to run he couldn’t. The blonde didn’t want to though, maybe he was playing with danger, but Noctis was really the first person that even talked to him. Plus, Prompto couldn’t help himself, he was strongly attracted to the Prince. Not like he had a chance with him or not...he worked up the courage swallowing hard. 

“I’m not scared of you.” Prompto breathed heavily.

“You should be...then why is it I can hear your heart beating so loudly?” Noctis asked, stepping closer to the blonde.

“I-I it’s not that, you just make me nervous...b-because you’re so...handsome...” Prompto blushed, making his freckles sparkle like star dust. 

“Handsome?” Noctis titled his head slightly, he licking his fangs. 

“You do know you smell so good.” Noctis inhaled, Prompto’s scent.

“That’s why I was gone a few days, to feed for I can be around you again.” Noctis added. 

“I-I....wow “ Prompto was speechless, trying to process it all.

“Something about you Prompto, I don’t want to stay away from you. Yet you should, you should be afraid of me you dork...” Noctis ran his fingers through Prompto’s golden locks. 

Prompto shuddered from the Prince’s touch. 

“I-I don’t want to stay away from you...” Prompto said innocently.

“Then don’t...” Noctis mumbled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’ll try not, just promise me one thing.” Noctis whispered, his husky voice sent chills down Prompto’s spine. 
> 
> “Anything what is it Noct?” Prompto whispered back.
> 
> “No matter what, don’t let me loose control. I don’t want to hurt you....” Noctis raised his free hand brushing it against Prompto’s cheek. 
> 
> “I know you won’t, but I promise.” Prompto leaned into Noctis’ touch. 
> 
> “Kiss me Noct, please?” Prompto whimpered. 

Days went by, and for some odd reason Prompto wasn’t scared of Noctis still. The thought of him being a vampire didn’t bother him, because what came along with that was a friendship developing. At least that’s what Prompto had thought was happening. Prompto, liked the fact they both got along, they could tease each other too. They hung out a lot at the arcades just acting like two normal teenage boys, except Noctis wasn’t normal. 

No matter how hard Noctis tried to push away the feelings at first, he couldn’t. If Noctis had a heart that beat, it would be pumping hard. When he thought of Prompto or was around him in person. That empty spot in his chest felt like it was blooming or going to burst. He always felt more weak around Prompto needless to say. The urge to bite him had went away during the first times being around him. Though his scent still smelled incredible to Noctis. 

He often found himself wondering what was Prompto doing to him. The vampire Prince was becoming attach to the blonde. In his past life he had never had a friend, til now this life. The only friends he could claim was his Advisor and Shield, which wasn’t by choice. Noctis knew though in the back of his mind, these feelings were a little stronger then he had felt before. Noctis had never had a lover. He presumed this was happening, well when he chatted to his advisor about Prompto.

So when Noctis felt like the monster he was, he kept Prompto’s image in his mind, their memories to hold on. It was special, because one person knew what he was and didn’t push him away instead welcome him more into his life. 

~*~*~

One evening after the arcade Noctis was walking Prompto home, the usual. It had became a thing between the two. Since that day from the park when he had confessed what he was to Prompto. Noctis had a sly smirk remembering the memory.

__

_“Let me walk you home?” Noctis asked, drawing his hand out from Prompto’s locks. The blonde whimpered, from lost of touch._

_“Sure that’d be cool, you gonna be my bodyguard?” Prompto chuckled nervously._

_“If you let me sure.” Noctis began to slowly walk with Prompto._

____

__

__“Hello Noct! Where did you go?” Prompto was standing in front of the Prince. Once he was pulled out of his thoughts._ _

__

__“Oh sorry I zoned out.” Noctis laughed softly, exposing his fangs. Prompto didn’t flinch, instead sometimes he would find himself wondering what it was like and how it would feel if Noctis sank them into his own skin. The thought always gave him shivers, because he liked Noctis a lot. His feelings actually was more then a crush, they were developing more of love. The blonde had came to conclusion he was falling in love with his only friend._ _

__

__“It’s okay buddy.” Prompto gently pat Noctis’ shoulder giving him an excuse to touch him. Noctis didn’t mind, plus he always tried to find an excuse to playfully punch Prompto’s shoulder or ruffle his hair._ _

__

__“So how about them scores?”Prompto walked beside Noctis, proud of his high scores earlier._ _

__

__“Whatever, I’ll kick your ass next time. You just got lucky.” Noctis mumbled, rolling his eyes with a sly grin. He was amused at how well Prompto was at shooter games._ _

__

__“Bite me.” Prompto said jokingly, then he realized what he had blurted._ _

__“I mean sorry—I didn’t mean to say it like that just uhh.” Prompto laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck._ _

__“Don’t worry about it.” Noctis waved his hand in the air, trying to shrug it off. Though those words were lingering. Noctis had to contain self control, like now._ _

__

__“Really I’m sorry...I mean heh, if you ever needed ya know....I wouldn’t mind because were best friends.” Prompto looked ahead walking._ _

__Noctis snapped. He growled, with a flash he was standing in front of Prompto._ _

__

__“I don’t want to hear that again, alright?” Noctis spoke with his jaws clenched._ _

__Prompto felt scared for the first time around the raven hair Prince. Because he was afraid that he had just messed up what they had. He swallowed hard._ _

__Noctis could hear Prompto’s heart thumping loudly._ _

__

__“Prom, I appreciate the offer, but I don’t think you know what you’re saying. It’s dangerous.” Noctis stared into Prompto’s pale blue violet eyes._ _

__

__“I’m sure it is...I just wanted to feel special.” Prompto managed to speak with a shrug._ _

__

__“You are, just if I tasted you..I might loose control. Your scent....it drives me crazy sometimes.” Noctis exhaled loudly, though he wasn’t breathing. Noctis was use to mimicking humans._ _

__

__“Whoa...OMG I’m sorry Noct— then why do you hang around me? I mean how can you seem so calm?” Prompto was curious now. Noctis knew this day was coming._ _

__

__“Well...I feed a lot...Ignis helps with the blood bank...sometimes I hunt. Don’t worry it’s creatures...” Noctis stopped in his foot steps once they were at Prompto’s door._ _

__

__“Oh that’s really good buddy! I didn’t want to be nosy and all...but you are interesting.” Prompto looked at Noctis. Color raised to the blonde’s cheeks._ _

__“But I think, you could stop yourself Noct if you care about me.” Prompto blurted, mentally kicking himself._ _

__“Maybe, I just don’t want to put you in danger....if I lost control. I don’t know what I’d do....” Noctis stepped closer, his eyes lingered on Prompto’s neck._ _

__

__“So....this is the part I probably should change the subject...” Prompto gave Noctis a bright nervous smile. That smile would’ve took his breath away if he was actually breathing._ _

__

__“Probably...” Noctis laughed, he brushed his hand against Prompto’s hand._ _

__“Guess I’ll see you tomorrow at school?” Prompto’s hand twitched. He was fighting every urge to grab his hand, finding himself actually doing it._ _

__

__“Yeah...”  
Noctis tilted his head, glancing at their hands. Prompto was so warm, Noctis just wanted to bundled him up and hold him. _ _

__Prompto bit his lower lip.  
“I’m sorry dude! I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable...” Prompto released his cold hand. Noctis grabbed Prompto’s hand._ _

__“You didn’t, just I’ve never done anything like this...” Noctis gently squeezed his hand._ _

__“Same here....I guess we just go with how we feel?” Prompto’s cheeks were adorable to the Prince. The shade of them made his freckles more touchable._ _

__

__“Guess so....I can’t stay away from you no matter what...”Noctis confessed, he stepped closer pressing his forehead against Prompto’s. Wasn’t it silly a vampire in love with a human? Noctis thought._ _

__“Don’t...please don’t.” Prompto breathed heavily, pressing his forehead against Noctis’._ _

__“I’ll try not, just promise me one thing.” Noctis whispered, his husky voice sent chills down Prompto’s spine._ _

__“Anything what is it Noct?” Prompto whispered back._ _

__“No matter what, don’t let me loose control. I don’t want to hurt you....” Noctis raised his free hand brushing it against Prompto’s cheek._ _

__

__“I know you won’t, but I promise.” Prompto leaned into Noctis’ touch._ _

__

__“Kiss me Noct, please?” Prompto whimpered._ _

__

__“Mm I’d love to....” Noctis leaned in pressing his lips to Prompto’s. That moment, the Prince felt a spark jolt through his body. He wasn’t sure what he was doing during the kiss, yet he had an idea to move his lips. Prompto’s lips were delicious to Noctis. Soft and tasted like sweets. Prompto was melting under the kiss; Noctis’ touch. Noctis parted his mouth slightly only to kiss Prompto deeper exploring his mouth, the kiss may had been sloppy, but it was the best._ _

__

__That’s how it started the blonde was thawing the vampire Prince’s heart. One touch, one word, and one kiss from making him feeling a live again._ _

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a Noctis vampire AU so yes Noctis is a little more bold in this story he knows what he wants, one sunshine boy. I’ll add tags as I add more. Hopefully I can keep the motivation going for this fic.


End file.
